


in another life (can't wait to see you again)

by scratchfliprepeat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchfliprepeat/pseuds/scratchfliprepeat
Summary: GG: Perhaps your "time travel" gag is real.GG: I just saw a much younger version of yourself.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider & Roxy's Mom | Alpha Rose Lalonde, Jane Crocker & Roxy Lalonde, Roxy's Mom | Alpha Rose Lalonde & Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 13





	in another life (can't wait to see you again)

TG attached "slefie loz".jpg 

TG: anit i a cootie  
TG: ai'nt*  
TG: ain't*  
TG: cutie*   
GG: You sure are a cootie, Roxy.   
TG: >;((((  
TG: my feilings r hurt!!  
TG: feelings*  
GG: Hoo hoo hoo hoo!  
GG: :B  
GG: I kid, I kid!  
GG: In all honesty, you do look inebriated.  
GG: Is that mascara or mucus?

* * *

  
  
GG: Perhaps your "time travel" gag is real.  
GG: I just saw a much younger version of yourself.   
TG: wwss will u beleiv me jane  
TG: wuss*   
GG: Are you calling me a wuss?   
TG: WHEN*  
TG: believe*  
TG: fcuk dis stupid keybeoard  
TG: fuck*  
TG: this*  
TG: keyboard*   
GG: Hoo hoo hoo!  
GG: But back to our topic, she does carry a heavy r esemblance.

  
GG attached "RoxyLalondeLookalike".jpg

TG: ...,,...  
TG: alskskal   
GG: Her eyes are so peculiar as well. I don't think a child is allowed purple contact lenses.  
GG: Aren't your eyes pink, though?  
GG: What age did you start wearing contacts?   
TG: janey  
TG: JANEY  
TG: wehre did you find dis gurl   
GG: At a grocery store somewhere.   
TG: can u send more piczs of her   
GG: I'm not stalking anyone!   
TG: plz  
TG: pls  
TG: pls  
TG: psl   
GG: The poor thing started wailing as soon as I took a picture of her.  
GG: She must have been spooked to have her rights to privacy violated.   
TG: asdgdhsksl   
GG: I had to scamper immediately!  
GG: She started calling for her Nanna, and I couldn't be caught at the scene of a crime.  
GG: Maybe the joke is in poor taste?  


  
\------TG has gone offline!------

GG: Roxy?  
GG: Roxy?  
GG: Are you that upset at me for not playing along with your gag?  


* * *

The walls reverberate loudly with every beat of the music. Sharp, bright, and neon lines zig-zag across the otherwise dark room. The surface of the table gleams with spilled multicolored liquid.

The click of her heels are nearly unheard in this environment.

Beside her, a blond man  (not his most attractive feature, or maybe she just doesn't like sharing)  orders a martini but does not drink it. She gratefully takes it from him.

"well, if what you say is real"

"when did your powers activate?"

The man smirks, clearly aware of how ridiculous that sounded.

Not that she minded, as she lowers the glass from her lips. Her tongue darts out across her black painted lips to savor the taste.

"I've had it as long as I remember."

"I might have come out of the womb like this."

"did you?"

He cocks an eyebrow, very reminiscent of the countless interviews he had featured on. A mocking, unbelieving lilt. Still oozing with arrogance.

She laughs, a high and wicked sound. Such a transparent facade.

"Don't be so tense."

"Your sense of humor is suffering for it."  


"But you're right."  
  
She closes her eyes. One second, she was a toddler. The next, her entire innocence was taken away. In the pursuit of her greater purpose.

She had to thank the strange woman for that. It was a right shame that she would never meet her again, nor her grandson.

She opens her eyes again. The man shifts, wary.

"I'm not drunk yet."

"you sure about that?"

"Fairly."

"Do I have to bring up the fact you've communicated with Jade herself?" 

Dave Strider stiffens.

Checkmate.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't kno if this could be counted as headcanon or not, but i have a thing for the missed opportunites aka "i met you in another life but you don't exist in this one" thing in the scratch
> 
> that trope + family trope = this


End file.
